


Best Kind of Present

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Keith's wearing lingerie for Shiro's present, M/M, Or well Birthday Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: February 29th is Shiro's birthday, and although it's technically not a leap year, they decide to celebrate it anyway. Keith especially, who decides to give Shiro anamazingpresent that he won't forget.





	

After Pidge and Hunk had managed to make a converter for Altean time into Earth time, including a calendar, birthdays had been added to it. Shiro was never a big fan of his birthday, but Keith – the _shithead that he is_ – let it slip. And, of course, the teasing began. He had gotten it from Matt when he mentioned it to him at the Garrison, and when Keith found out, there was a few jokes but it died down after a while. So when the Altean-to-Earth calendar said that it was Shiro’s birthday, he expected to be teased with a cake that had a number six candle on it and paper party hats with child like designs on it. Maybe they teamed up together to make a colouring book, or so Shiro thought anyway. _Anything_ to continue to tease him about being a leap year baby.

What he _didn’t_ expect is to wake up to the right side of his bed empty. Keith had been sleeping there the night before, and was the first one to wish him a happy birthday. He blinks slowly, and slowly sits up, fingers threading through his bangs. Keith was normally an early riser, so it shouldn’t bother him to see Keith gone right now. But, _it does_ – it does bother him because he wants to spend a few more hours in bed with his boyfriend before they’d be interrupted by the rest of the team. And yet, Keith’s no where to be seen in the room, and he doesn’t hear the showering running. His jacket and boots are still there, as are his gloves he peeled off and rested on the table next to the bed before they went to bed last night. And with the bathroom door shut, there’s only one other place Keith _could_ be.

“Keith?” Shiro calls out, but no response is given. He tries again. “Keith? Babe?”

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

He sounds calm, and Shiro takes a breath and relaxes against his pillows, eyes still staring at the bathroom door. It takes a few minutes, but the bathroom door slowly opens and when Keith starts coming into view, Shiro feels his heart stop and feels like he can’t breathe. Wide eyes trail up Keith’s legs, black thigh highs up pale legs, garter belt attached to the tops and to the lace panties that hug his hips so well. Then there’s the black bralette, also lace, opaque and a bow attached to the middle. Then there’s a translucent black fabric going from the middle of the bralette, parting and flowing against his sides, stopping at his hips, ruffles on the bottom hem. Keith’s walking so slowly out of the bathroom and to the door, where he punches in a lock combination only he and Shiro knows, and while he’s doing that, Shiro can’t stop staring. When Keith had turned, his ass came into view and he could already feel himself getting hard from how _great_ Keith’s ass looked in those lace panties, too.

Keith turns, one hip cocked to the side and arms folded over his chest. There’s a smirk on his lips, looking smug despite the pinkish hue on his cheeks. Shiro swallows hard, and his mouth is opening and closing; no words coming out. He wants to say something, but he knows if he tried, all that would come out would be strangled noises. Thankfully, Keith decides to speak up first.

“I take it you like what you see,” he says and instead of responding verbally, Shiro nods, eyes not leaving Keith. In fact, he may have just died a little bit more from hearing him chuckle. “ _Good_. But it doesn’t end here, _birthday boy_.”

“Oh,” Finally – _fucking finally_ , words are coming to him. “my god. _Fuck me_.”

“Patience, Takashi,” Keith’s arms fall and he approaches the bed, a leg rising, knee on the mattress. Shiro’s eyes dart to Keith’s thighs and he shifts a little in his bed. He climbs on the bed, hands reaching for the blanket, tugging it off. Crawling closer, straddling Shiro, hands on the bigger mans shoulders as he leans in. Lips at his ear. “ _Patience_.”

Shiro bites back a whine, eyes shutting tight as Keith’s hot breath tickles his ear. There’s a commanding tone when Keith tells him to lay down – which he does, quicker than you can say ‘Form Voltron’ - and once he’s on his back, Keith’s hands are trailing up and down his torso, paying extra attention to his abs and pectorals. Fingers going over each scar carefully. Keith leans down, placing feather light kisses all over Shiro’s face first. Then he starts nipping at his jawline and neck, and when Shiro tilts his head back, he’s biting at his throat. A low hum comes from the bigger male, and Keith moves his way downward, kissing and sucking at Shiro’s skin, leaving whatever marks he could. Hands are on his chest, squeezing his pectorals and thumbs circling his nipples. Shiro’s breath hitches, his cock growing harder and harder with each move Keith makes.

Keith moves lower, and rolls his hips a little, grinding against Shiro’s growing erection that makes Shiro let out a low groan. That smug smirk is still on the smaller males lips, and he covers Shiro’s upper body with his own marks. Marks of light pink to a bright red from sucking on his skin more roughly than other places. Shivers are being sent through Shiro’s spine and heat is growing throughout his body. Keith rests on Shiro’s lap, his own bulge pressed against the others, straining against the panties he’s wearing. He rolls his hips, making a hiss leave Shiro.

“A little eager are we?” Keith teases lightly, hands pressed firmly against Shiro’s abdomen as he continues to grind against him. “Pretty turned on right now, aren’t you, Takashi?”

Shiro groans again, both from the grinding and the way Keith says his name. Whenever they had sex, Shiro goes crazy when Keith calls him ‘Takashi’ instead of ‘Shiro’ - it makes ten times more better and it also makes him lose control.

“ _God_ , yes,” Shiro jerks his hips upwards, meeting the same rhythm of Keith’s grinding as he starts moving his own hips, earning a moan out of Keith. Hands are shaking, but moving up Keith’s thigh high covered legs, up to his thighs. An index finger curls under a garter strap and he pulls it back a little before letting it go, the elastic in it snapping back and hitting Keith’s skin. That also earns a moan from Keith as well as a shudder. “I need _more_ , Keith. Please. Tell me what you have planned for me.”

“Why tell you..?” The smaller man halts his grinding, and it hurts Shiro to lose that incredible feeling but he watches as Keith moves down, pushing Shiro’s legs apart. He lays in between them, hands on the waistband of Shiro’s boxers. Fingers curl in and he starts tugging them down his hips and down his thighs, leaving them when Shiro’s erection is free from the confinements of his underwear. It makes Keith shudder, and he finds himself bringing a hand down to his own crotch, palming his erection through the lace panties. He mentally curses at himself for doing it, so he draws his hand away only to curl it around the base of Shiro’s cock. “..When I can _show you_.”

He’s a dead man. Shiro’s _so_ dead. He watches as Keith’s tongue comes out, licking his lips. He watches as Keith’s face draws closer to his cock, and that tongue comes out again. As soon as it touches the head of his cock, Shiro hisses again and his eyes shut tight. Keith runs his tongue from the head to the base, back up again, and he lightly taps Shiro’s thigh. _Look at me_.

Shiro gets the message, and he props himself up on his elbows so he could watch Keith’s mouth open, lips wrapping around the head and slowly taking his cock into his mouth. Shiro’s unable to shut his eyes, nor turn his face away. Instead, he whimpers, a shiver going through his body. As Keith starts bobbing his head, there’s sounds escaping Shiro’s mouth. A hand goes to thread through Keith’s hair, the other holding onto the bed sheets tightly. He’s panting, moaning, and there’s an occasional whimper, too. God, Keith is so unbelievable and Shiro wonders what he did that made Keith feel as if he had to do something like this for his birthday.

Whatever it is, Shiro feels the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, and Shiro swears once this is over he’s not going to remember his own name with how many times he’s saying Keith’s. His hips are thrusting and rolling as Keith continues to bob his head, picking up the pace a bit. As Shiro feels him growing closer and closer to his climax, he’s tugging lightly at Keith’s hair, and he’s begging him a little to stop but – guess what? - Keith’s not stopping. Not for a second.

“Keith-- Ah, _fuck_..!” Shiro groans, and he throws his head back, ending up laying back on the bed instead of trying to keep himself propped up to watch Keith’s mouth work its magic. But that hand in Keith’s hair doesn’t move. “Keith, I’m close-- _please_ \--”

Shiro’s voice cracks and Keith moves all the way up, Shiro’s cock leaving his mouth. But he doesn’t stop. His hand is stroking at the base of Shiro’s cock and he lowers his head again, only to swirl his tongue around the head, slipping a bit of his cock back past his lips. Shiro’s hips jerk and he groans, and just a few more strokes and a little bit more of sucking, he finds himself losing control. His body shudders and his fingers curl into Keith’s hair, giving the dark locks a sharp tug and he pulls him down more, forcing him to take more of his cock into his mouth just at the right time he comes into his mouth. Keith is still stroking at the base and he continues sucking until Shiro calms down from his orgasm. He finally pulls away, and he swallows, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips and rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand.

And yet, after all that, that _smug ass smirk_ is still on Keith’s lips.

“Well, _someone_ seemed to have enjoyed that,” Keith tugs down Shiro’s underwear, down to his ankles until he slips them off completely, dropping them to the floor. He crawls until he’s towering over Shiro, knees on either side of his hips. Shiro feels a little out of it, vision hazy, and he can feel Keith’s hands sliding up his torso again until one comes in contact with his right cheek, giving it a few light slaps. Nothing painful, just enough to wake him up. “You can’t rest yet, though. There’s more to your present, Takashi.”

“Takashi? Is that my name?” Shiro questions, blinking a few times and Keith freezes, a small frown now on his face. _Shiro’s going to make him break character, the ass_. “’cause I’m pretty sure my name is Keith from how many times I have said it.”

“Oh my _god_ , shut up.” Keith says with amusement in his tone. His hands slide up to Shiro’s shoulders, down his arms, and to his wrists, where he tugs his hands up to rest at his own hips. The feel of his cool, bionic hand on his heated skin makes him shiver though, a breathless sigh going past his lips. “ _Touch me_ , Takashi.”

“Touch _you_? I thought I was the birthday boy here.” Shiro raises an eyebrow but he brings his hands around to Keith’s ass, squeezing, making Keith let out a low groan. “You look really great in these, baby.”

“I bet I’d look even more great out of them, too.”

Shiro hums thoughtfully, eyes going up and down Keith’s body once more. He could get Keith out of his little outfit, with clothes thrown across the room, forgotten about until they come back here after the day is over. Maybe flip them both over, and take Keith from behind-- The thoughts make Shiro shudder, hips rolling from the thought alone. He feels himself getting hard again, and, of course, he’s erection doesn’t go unnoticed. Keith grins widely, a hand reaching down, fingers wrapping around Shiro’s half-hard length, giving it a few strokes.

“I bet you’d love to have your cock buried deep inside me, wouldn’t you?” Keith questions, squeezing Shiro’s erection lightly, making him groan, head tilting back. “I bet you want to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to leave me bed all day. Make my throat raw and my voice give out so I can’t even tell the others what you _did to me_. Rip these panties right off my body and pin me down. Mark me all over as he thrust into me _so hard_ and so _deep_ \--”

“I like you in these though,” Shiro purrs, a smirk on his own lips now. His hands go from Keith’s ass to the waistband of the panties, index fingers going underneath the lacy fabric and pulling at the elastic band, letting it go and letting it snap back, hitting Keith’s skin. “I’d love to have to ride me while you keep these on. Watch you bounce on my lap while you suffer as your cock twitches beneath the confinements of your panties.”

Shiro moves his hands again, back to Keith’s ass, but he has the fingers on his bionic hand pull back the panties just enough so his human hand can have access to Keith’s entrance. His thumb presses against it, making Keith hiss, eyes squeezing shut. Keith prepared himself for this while Shiro was sleeping, and of course Shiro notices, but still moves his thumb in deeper, making the smaller male whimper a little.

“You’re such a naughty boy, Keith,” Shiro removes his thumb, making Keith groan from the loss. “Preparing yourself while I was sleeping? What would have happened if you couldn’t have kept quiet, hm?”

“Mm, you would have woken up and my plan of making this the best birthday you’ve ever had would have been foiled?” Keith answers, lowering himself until he’s sitting on Shiro’s lap again, clothed ass so close to Shiro’s erection. He presses back, grinding against it slowly. “I _was_ going to ride you, you know. Only without these damn panties on.”

“I repeat: I like you in these. But I have a better idea.” Shiro brings his hands to Keith’s thighs, his bionic one gripping one while his other hand trails up the bulge in his underwear. Just touching it makes Keith’s breath hitch, and when Shiro starts stroking him through the lace, Keith head tilts back, letting out a groan. “I could make you come, right here and now. And you can keep this little ensemble on throughout the day under your clothes. And then when the day is over, you can fuck _me_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith moans at the thought, rolling his hips as Shiro continues to stroke him off through the panties. It sounded like a plan to him, and wearing such a thing underneath his clothes where no one but him and Shiro knew about what they’re planning later that night just makes his cock twitch. It’s.. sneaky. And as much as he’d rather ride Shiro right now, since he went and prepared himself for it, too, giving his boyfriend _tons_ of pleasure on his birthday sounded like a better plan. “God. Yes. _Please_.”

Shiro’s grin is wide and he flips them both over, so Keith’s on his back instead. Shiro arms are bent at his elbows, on either side of Keith’s shoulders as he leans down, kissing him on the lips, wasting no time to run his tongue across Keith’s lips, who parts his lips willingly. He kisses him deeply, tongues rubbing against each other for more than a half a minute. Shiro pulls back, a small trail of saliva attached to their tongues. Despite their stamina, they’re both panting, and Shiro decides to return the marks that Keith left on him, sucking on his neck and collarbone, making the smaller man moan and wiggle underneath him. There’s also small pleas coming from him, begging Shiro to get on with and to stop with the teasing. In response, Shiro lowers his hips, grinding against Keith this time. A groan leaves Keith, and hands raise, going around the back of Shiro’s neck, nails digging into his undercut.

“Patience, baby,” Shiro whispers into Keith’s ear, kissing and nipping at the lobe. “I want to enjoy my gift.”

“ _Oh god_.”

Shiro chuckles at the response he gets, and he starts kissing down Keith’s chest, brushing back the fabric that’s in the way so he could kiss and suck at his skin, leaving marks on his upper body; the same thing Keith did to him. Of course all this attention is driving Keith crazy, and he liked it _so much_ better when he was in control. Shiro’s patient and likes going slow; likes making him go crazy. (Well, it was his birthday, so Keith supposes Shiro should be able to do what he wants.)

Shiro moves down, thumbs hooking into the waistband of Keith’s underwear, tugging them down his hips so he could mark them with his mouth. It makes Keith let out a shaky breath, hips rolling. Then Shiro pulls the underwear back up, and he’s stroking Keith through the lace again. His hips jerk up, letting out a low moan. Shiro’s thumb rolls over the head through the underwear, feeling how wet his pre-cum had made him already. Shiro hums, pushing apart Keith’s legs so now he sits between them, head ducking down to wrap his lips around Keith’s cock through his underwear. Keith sits props himself up on his elbows to watch, and when Shiro’s about to lower himself to suck him off, he sucks in a breath.

“Takashi, _please_ ,” He’s begging again, and Shiro’s all for it. “take the underwear off. I want to feel your mouth on my cock, but through the panties.”

“I suppose if I want you to keep these on for a long time, it’d be best to not make them _too_ messy.” Shiro hooks his fingers into the waistband and tugs them down Keith’s hips again, and then has the lace bunch at his thighs. Shiro takes in a breath, amazed at how Keith kept his act up for so long when he looks painfully hard. (And Keith can confirm: He _is_ painfully hard right now.) “But they stay on for the rest of the night. Understand?”

“Even when I’m fucking you?” Keith asks and gets a nod as a response. “ _Oh_. Of course, _sir_.”

“You’re a little shit..”

Shiro shakes his head, a low growl escaping him. With him between Keith’s legs, he lowers his head again, only this time bite down on Keith’s thigh, making the smaller man yelp. Shiro licks at the spot though, and decides to suck, to make the mark even more long lasting. He places kisses up his thigh, to his pelvis, placing close kisses to the base of Keith’s cock before running his tongue up from the base to the tip, tongue swirling around the head, tasting the pre-cum. Shiro licks his lips, looking up at Keith, and they make eye contact while Shiro lowers his head, taking Keith’s cock into his mouth slowly. Keith’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a breathless moan, jerking his hips up. A hand reaches out, threading through Shiro’s hair, pulling the white tuft of his bangs back as his boyfriend starts bobbing his head. Shiro worked wonders with his mouth sometimes – and this is the same mouth that gives pep talks and speeches to the group. If the rest of the team knew what Shiro did behind closed doors with this mouth of his, Keith’s not sure how they’d take it. He doubts his respect would be lost, but..

Shiro’s bionic hand squeezes Keith’s thigh and he snaps out of his thoughts, only to feel the heat pooling up in his lower abdomen instead of being lost in thought. Of course Shiro noticed, otherwise he wouldn’t have done _that_ to make him pay attention again. Shiro’s bobbing his head slowly, and it feels like _torture_ to Keith. He’s moaning and groaning out Shiro’s name, begging him to move faster. He knows he should be patient, but he really _can’t_. He can never be patient with Shiro when they do anything intimate. Months after Shiro came back, and months into being on an alien warship floating through space, they decided to try to take things slow one night.

That was a mistake. Before they could even get their shirts off, let alone their pants, Allura had gotten a distress signal from a planet. They were both sexually frustrated during that mission, and when they got back, they were more tired and than aroused by then. Even though now it’s been relatively quiet, and they’d have time to take things slow if they wanted to, but Keith’s so _impatient_.

“ _Ah_ \--!” Well, _that_ was a loud moan. Blame Shiro for going down on him, taking his cock all the way into his mouth, down to the base. Did this guy even have a gag reflex? Keith’s hips thrust upward, whereas before, he would have been scared of choking Shiro, but months and months after they were just having quick sex, kinks got involved and he found out that Shiro _really liked_ having his face fucked. Keith hums, tugging at Shiro’s hair, moving his hips at the same time Shiro bobs his head. “Good.. so good, Takashi.. ‘m so close.”

Shiro hums around Keith’s length, and takes that as the perfect time to speed up his movements. Shiro’s just so good at what he does, both out of the bedroom and behind closed doors, and what he’s doing with his mouth right now has Keith feeling complete ecstasy. He’s moaning and calling out Shiro’s name so much, and he feels himself getting closer and closer to his climax with each passing second. And because of his moaning, Shiro’s painfully hard now, where he started stroking himself at a fast pace. He’s close to coming a second time now, and he’s moaning around Keith’s cock. (Which only makes it worse for Keith.)

“ _Shit_..!” Keith curses loudly and gives Shiro’s hair a rough tug, pulling his head down as he ends up reaching his climax, coming into Shiro’s mouth, semen going down his throat. Shiro has no complaints as he swallows it down, continuing to suck Keith off as he rides out his orgasm. Seconds later, Shiro comes, too, and spills onto the bed sheets, letting out a low groan. When he pulls off of Keith, he licks his lips, staring down at him as his chest rises and falls at a rapid rate. “Holy _fuck_ , Shiro..”

“You alright?” Even after sex, or giving him head anyway, Shiro’s still a sweet angel with concerns regardless of what he just did. Keith lets go of his hair, and Shiro crawls up on the bed, lowering his head to rest his forehead against Keith’s. “Need a nap?”

“Fuck, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to walk for a few hours after that..” Keith admits and he decides to lean up to peck Shiro’s lips. “How’d you like your birthday present?”

“You mean the first half of it?” Shiro questions with a raised eyebrow. Keith gives an affirmative hum. “It was incredible. I loved it. I love you, too. And I can’t wait for the other half.”

“Good.” Keith lightly laughs and he tugs Shiro down on top of him, arms wrapping around the larger male, nuzzling into his neck. “I love you, Takashi. You deserve the best.”

“And I have the best,” He rolls them over instead, believing that it wouldn’t be comfortable for Keith to be squished by him. “his name is Keith Kogane.”

“That’s so _cheesy_.”

“Do you expect any less from me?”

Keith hums in thought, thinking back on all the times Shiro was corny, cheesy, and/or romantic. He laughs a little at the memories and snuggles closer to him, pulling the blanket over their bodies. “ _Nah_.”

And then they dozed off in each others arms, for about thirty minutes until they were woken up by shouts by the other paladins. Shiro wakes up before someone could open the door, not wanting them to come into _this_. He manages to tell them to give them another hour or so without waking Keith up, and thankfully – but also _surprisingly_ – they backed off and let them sleep.


End file.
